


过河之卒

by Dempster



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	1. 荒山抛尸案·上

【荒山抛尸案】

01  
“池大律师，求求你救救他吧，救救他，他...他再怎么样也不敢杀人啊。”穿着寒酸的中年妇女不自然的坐在沙发上，万般央求着办公桌内的男人。“池大律师，我知道您打官司费用高，我就算砸锅卖铁，我也筹给您。求求你......求你了。”  
池震皱着眉头看着女人，有些烦躁的问：“你和他什么关系？”池震开的是律师事务所，不是慈善机构，对于这种挣不到钱的官司，着实是不太想接。  
“俺是他之前的婆娘。”女人似乎看到一丝希望，连忙回答道。  
其实，女人在拿着他前夫照片给池震看时，池震就知道是什么案子了。半个多月前的荒山抛尸案，闹得沸沸扬扬的，网上随便一查都是。池震还没有时间去研究这个案子，今天刚结束手头的一个案子，一从法院出来就被女人堵住了，二话不说就下跪，又是磕头又是哭喊。池震无奈才把她带来事务所。  
池震有些疑惑，“前妻？就是说，你们已经离婚了？为了前夫砸锅卖铁凑诉讼费值吗？”  
女人眼中含泪，毫不犹豫的回答：“值。”  
看着女人决绝的眼神，和那斩钉截铁的“值”字。池震犹豫了。他爱财惜命，看似冷血却有着不合时宜的心软。律师这个行当做出名的，多少和道上的人有点关系，很多人都说他根本不应该是道上的人。不是又能怎么样，他还是沾上了。  
这世界不是非黑即白。在女人的抽泣声中沉默了片刻，池震终于下了决心，说：“好，案子我接了。费用的事...等案子结束再说吧。”  
女人叫黄淑芬，是从乡下来的，斗大的字不认识几个，连自己的名字都写不出来，让她说案子她更是说不清。只知道有穿着警服的找到她家，让她来城里接女儿，跟着他们到了刑侦局才知道孩子的父亲被抓了，说是杀了人。  
女人问了好些人怎么才能救自己孩儿他爹，有人说找律师，可女人哪知道什么叫律师啊。又是一通求爷爷告奶奶的，女人才找到池震。他们说池震是最好的律师，什么官司都能打赢，只要他愿意接你的官司，你男人一准儿没事。说这些话的多是同行，想看池震出糗，好趁机打压他正嚣张的气焰。  
毕业七年，打了多多少少百十余个官司，有输有赢。池震打官司从来都不是为了扬名，为了输而输，为了赢而赢，说到底为的是钱，为了让疗养院里的母亲过的更好。迫于无奈做着违心的事，殊不知，他心里也有把火，他也想站在法庭上仅仅是威廉公平正义四个字。  
“谢谢您，谢谢您。”听到池震愿意接自己的案子，黄淑芬连忙给池震磕头。  
扶起黄淑芬，让她先舒缓一下情绪，池震端起咖啡灌了一口。皱着眉头想，真苦。扔了三块方糖，又加了小半壶奶，抿了一口，还是苦的。  
池震帮着黄淑芬找到一处廉价的出租房，让这个无依无靠的女人在陌生的城市能有个遮风挡雨的地方。这个社会还算简单，有手有脚的愿意卖力，就能养活自己。池震在附近的餐馆给黄淑芬找了份刷盘子的工作，至少能够让她暂时养活她自己和还在上幼儿园的女儿。等案子结束了，她就能带着女儿回乡下，过安稳的日子了。  
安顿好黄淑芬，当天下午，池震就去了刑侦局，作为被告人的辩护律师，他至少得了解自己当事人的罪名和案子的具体情况。

刚进刑侦局的大门，就看见郑世杰抱着文件夹边看边往外走，嘴里还叼着吃了一半的鸡蛋仔。  
“鸡蛋仔。”池震连忙叫住郑世杰，“那个，你们队长，陆离在不在啊？我找他拿资料。”  
郑世杰听见有人叫自己，看到是池震，停下了脚步，“池律师，你找师哥啊，他辞职了。”  
“辞职？什么时候的事？”一听到陆离有关的事，池震就有点莫名的激动。  
“有三个多月了，上个月才正式批下来。你都多久没接过我们队办的案子了，不知道也正常。”  
“不，不是，为什么啊？干的好好的为什么要辞职啊？”  
“这......这我不能说太多，毕竟是师哥的私事。怎么？师兄不在你觉得没对手了？让我找到你的把柄我也照样抓你。”  
“什么话啊，我可是根正苗红的五好公民。”  
“你要哪个案子的资料？我拿给你。”  
“哟，你小子，你师哥一走你就升队长了，有能耐啊，郑队长。”池震说着，用拳头轻轻碰了几下郑世杰的肩头。  
“走，我去给你拿资料。”

池震坐在在刑侦局办公室，等着鸡蛋仔去给他拿所有材料的复印件和照片。  
望着着陆离离职前坐的位置，暂时还没有新人入职，那个位置就空了下来。池震记得，每次从审讯室出来，陆离总是一副盯贼的眼神盯着他，直到他离开。可池震偏偏就喜欢看陆离被逼到炸毛的表情。双唇微抿，眉头紧锁，略带怒气的眼神，配上黑色的夹克衫，周围散发着生人勿近的气场。还有在法庭上，一身白色的警服勾衬出陆离笔挺的身子，池震总能将陆离逼得颇为狼狈。虽然每一次上庭池震都是咄咄逼人，但池震尤为喜欢逗陆离，就像一只发狠的小野猫，这一逗猫就上瘾了。墙上的警员信息还没来得及更新，队长一职上还贴着陆离的照片。陆离。  
谁能想到，池大律师对我们的陆警官是一见钟情？  
十多年前，池震不过是个刚进入高中的少年，开学典礼上，池震第一次见到陆离。十八岁的陆离稚气未脱，穿着黑色的西装，有些拘谨的走上讲台，字正腔圆的介绍自己。  
“我叫陆离，陆地的陆，离别的离。”  
陆离。离这个字太不吉利，很少有人会给孩子取这个字，可偏偏这个名字永远刻进池震的脑海里。  
第二次，是池震快毕业的时候。陆离穿着警服，回到学校宣讲。  
他总是那么遥不可及。不，有一次，他曾经触碰过他的白月光。  
“池律师，你要的资料都整理好了。”以为负责资料整理的女警员打断了池震的回忆。  
看着满满一箱的资料，池震连忙谢过女警员，跟郑世杰打了声招呼，抱着资料回事务所研究案情。

陆离辞职了。  
因为他生病了。  
张局殉职。楚刀死了。就死在他面前。  
对于刑警这个行当，生死早已稀松平常。桦城平均每年四十八个案子，就会有四十八个人死去。陆离当了快十年的警察，现场出了几百次，死人早就见多了。可他无法接受张局和楚刀的死。特别是楚刀被诬陷是黑警。  
刚入职的陆离是多温顺的一个人啊，被张局保护的很好。张局不愿意让陆离沾血，谁知道这一护就是几年。楚刀也是，手把手的教陆离录口供，像个大哥哥一样保护着陆离。  
我叫陆离，陆地的陆，离别的离。  
老天爷似乎跟他过不去似的，非要顺着他这个离字。从小一砖一瓦建立他世界观的父亲是杀人犯。妻子是杀了她养父母一家的凶手。如父亲一般疼爱他教导他的张局殉职。他的拍档被诬陷为内鬼死不瞑目。  
他还有母亲，还有女儿。这两个人是支撑着他活下去的信念。可张局和楚刀的死，他一直都很内疚，每天晚上，陆离似乎都能见到他们。整夜整夜地无法入眠，阴雨天的黑夜，连一丝光亮都没有，压抑地透不过气来。陆离的精神状况一条比一天差。  
在母亲的劝说下，在刑侦局死撑了一年多的陆离，终于决定辞职。离开这个每天都让他感到压抑的地方，每天一抬头陆离都想叫一声楚刀，可他早已经不在了。  
平时陆离根本用不到什么钱，十来年在刑侦局的工资足够养活他很长一段时间。没了工作，陆离的生活就剩下来看书和偷看女儿，偶尔有机会被允许接女儿到奶奶家过周末。  
“爸爸，那个小朋友好奇怪啊。”陆一诺把陆离拉到一旁，指着墙角的一个小姑娘小声地对陆离说。  
“那个小朋友怎么奇怪了？”  
“我想和她一起玩，但是她都不理我，而且别的小朋友和她说话她也不理。一直都是一个人，会不会很孤单？”  
“那爸爸去找她聊一聊，好不好？”

尸体是在桦城比较偏远的一座山上被发现的。发现者是附近的拾荒者，六十多岁的老头，无儿无女的，在山上捡垃圾拿着微薄的工资，有时候卖点废品，有时也在山上挖点野菜吃。  
“我不是跟你们警察说过了吗？那天晚上下了好大的雨，第二天停了，我趁着阴天，去山上挖雷公屎。我跟你说......”  
池震打断了老头的话，“那个什么是雷公屎？”  
“就是野菜，我们都这样叫。我跟你说啊，这东西可好了，开中药店的先生都说，雷公屎好。能治什么...痴呆...老年痴呆，对老年痴呆。这玩意可金贵了，只要一出太阳就没了。我就一大早去挖。谁知道刚到半山腰就看见一个人在树底下趴着。我去叫他，他不动，我一摸，谁知道那个人都凉了。我就赶紧回到我山下的小屋去报警。”  
“好，多谢你配合。年纪大了，别干太重的活了。”池震听完老头声情并茂手舞足蹈的描述，握着老头的手，塞了一百块钱。  
警方调查过了，老头儿没有嫌疑。池震接着去了发现尸体的地方，本来围的警戒线，经过风吹日晒的也都落在了地上。池震转了一圈，对着照片，大概模拟了发现尸体的场景。  
刑侦局的老高给的尸检报告上说，死者死亡时间距尸检时间超过十二小时。加上雨水冲刷，推断死亡时间大约在晚上九点到十二点之间。死因是颈动脉断裂导致大量内出血，控制心跳及呼吸的神经损伤，最终导致死亡。  
根据气象局给的信息，这片地区是从零点左右开始下雨。因为夜里下过雨，尸体周围只留下了拾荒老人一个人的脚印。死者身上没有任何可以证明身份的东西，根据死者指纹，警方查到死者身份。死者徐建国，男性，三十七岁，单身，修车厂的工人。  
被发现时，尸体是趴在地上的，经过检验，尸体上有被拖拽过的痕迹，怀疑荒山为抛尸地点，而不是第一案发现场。死者脸上画着一张笑脸，是用蜡笔画上去的，雨水没有冲刷干净，留下的淡淡的痕迹。复原的照片上是一张红色的天真的笑脸，凭空让人觉得有几分寒意。  
修车厂离这座山不是特别远，开车不过半小时。靠山只有一条公路，看到这条公路必须要从主干路经过一个分岔路口，池震注意到分叉路口上设有监控。  
离开荒山，池震去了徐建国工作的修车厂。从走访徐建国工友的笔录上看，徐建国平时是个特别老实的人，除了工作就是在街上闲逛，没有仇家，也没借过高利贷之类的，黄赌毒都没沾过。就是好抽口烟，喝点酒。  
“警察把老徐的东西都带走了，你要想看的话，我带你去。”  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
工友带着池震先去了工人的宿舍。不足五平米的房间里放着一张床紧贴着墙，床上什么东西都没有，光剩下床板了。旁边是柜子和一些架子，可能之前还放着什么东西，但都被警方一锅端了。  
工友指着那张空床，“那个就是老徐的床，连被和都被带走了。”  
池震心说，鸡蛋仔颇得他师哥真传，宁可错杀一千绝不放过一个，这是物证课没地方放床，不然床也保不住吧。池震在床板上敲了一遍，却在紧靠着墙的缝隙里发现了点东西。叫过工友帮忙移开床，一沓照片掉在地上。池震捡起照片，发现是几个小女孩的照片，大概都是六七岁的的孩子。  
旁边的工友凑过去看了一眼，“老徐特别喜欢女孩，一直想要个孩子，可惜连媳妇儿都没娶到就被杀了。你们可得赶紧抓住凶手，让老徐瞑目啊。”  
不，不是。这些照片里的女孩都没有看镜头，明显是偷拍的，而且技术非常差。这个工友口中老实本分的老徐可能是个跟踪狂，甚至恋童癖。  
池震又问了那天晚上，徐建国有没有什么奇怪的地方。  
“没有啊，和平时一样，晚上睡觉的时候还在呢。”  
“你们这儿的卫生间在什么地方？”  
工友指了指旁边搭建的小屋。抽着烟站在卫生间门口，池震观察着这个厂房，烟灰落在了衣服上。低头去掸烟灰，却发现地上似乎有什么图案，被来来往往的鞋底已经磨的看不清，只能看到大致的形状。一张笑脸。这里可能就是第一案发现场。  
警方给的资料是根据房间里的一盒蜡笔发现的嫌疑人。蜡笔盒里唯独少红色的那根，而盒子上发现了嫌疑人的指纹。  
池震看了一下，没发现什么有用新东西。池震在厂里转了一圈，发现这个修车厂不是特别正规的厂子，没有监控，找的工人大都是乡下的、外地来的。估摸着，不止是修车，其他生意也做。

————tbc————


	2. 荒山抛尸案·下

陆离向女儿班上的老师问了那个女孩儿的情况。女孩儿叫赖萌行，本来是上一个年级的学生，但是中途因为生病住院，休学了一年。以前赖萌行是个特别开朗活泼的小女孩，有很多朋友也很主动去交朋友。但住院回来之后就变得特别安静，不愿意和别的小朋友说话，尤其不愿意和男生讲话。  
陆离每次来看女儿都会顺便去陪赖萌行玩，或许因为陆离擅长和小朋友交流，又或许陆离有吸引小孩的体质，赖萌行愿意和陆离说话。沟通的时间长了，赖萌行断断续续地告诉陆离她住院的原因，陆离顺着她的思路理出一个大概。赖萌行说，有一个怪叔叔一直在学校附近偷偷跟着她，直到某天赖伟没有按时来接她回家，那个怪叔叔把她带进了离学校不远处的小巷里...  
警方调查了死者的人际关系。  
池震看着手里的调查报告，不自觉的皱紧了眉头，甚至开始怀疑自己的判断是不是错误的。既然作为赖伟的辩护律师，他就应该无条件相信自己的当事人。  
徐建国和赖伟是认识的。  
桦城一个偏远的小村庄正在热热闹闹地准备着迎亲。男方和女方家里各自张灯结彩格外喜庆。生怕女儿嫁出去受欺负，女方家的嫁妆从自家门口摆到婆家门口，接连不断的锦缎烧出一路殷红。那时候城里是富裕些，可偏远的地方还是跟三十多年前一样贫穷。女孩家算是砸锅卖铁里东拼西凑，才凑出这“十里红妆”，让女儿风风光光地出嫁。姑娘从小跟着母亲做针线活，没读过书，全靠着村里刷的标语认识几个字。但女孩长得好看啊，柳叶眉，杏仁眼，樱桃嘴，两颊红扑扑的，举手投足间都十分温柔。男孩也很英俊，一米八多的身高，一身的腱子肉，在城里念过书。两人从小一起玩，算得上青梅竹马。今天总算是了两家人的心愿。  
几家欢喜几家愁，酒席上，两位新人一起给大家伙儿敬酒。走到朋友那桌，新人还没来得及说话，一个男人举杯一饮而尽，然后转身就走，留下大伙儿面面相觑。有人打破了尴尬的气氛，新人才继续敬酒，一巡下来，喝的姑娘脸颊通红。  
婚后那人经常找小两口的麻烦，男人和丈夫经常大打出手，听说有一次，丈夫把男人打的直吐血，多亏了村里的人拦着才没出了人命官司。夫妻俩被男人逼的没有办法，带着家人一起去城里打工。丈夫在城里找到一份健身教练的工作，工资丰厚。一起生活了三年，一个小天使降生了，家里多了一位千金。  
日子本应该如此幸福地继续，可婆婆不乐意，整天想着让儿媳妇再生个儿子，赖家几代单传，怎么可能就断在这一辈儿呢？先是劝着儿媳再要一个孩子，后来就开始各种挤兑自家儿媳。赖伟迫于母亲的压力只好与妻子离婚，将妻子送回了乡下。  
没过多久婆婆生病去世了，心梗，走的很安详。  
可那个男人又找来了，他想要两人的女儿。  
“所以你杀了他？”池震问。  
“没有，我没有杀人。你不是我的律师吗？”男人有些激动地拍着桌子。  
“赖先生，您冷静一点，我是你的律师，我肯定会帮你。但你要跟我说实话。死者和你到底有什么关系？”  
“有一天......”  
有一天放学回家。  
赖伟的女儿赖萌行，拽着赖伟的手说：“爸爸，我看见一个怪叔叔在偷偷地跟着我。”  
“什么怪叔叔啊？”赖伟一把抱起女儿。  
“上个星期，每天在学校门口，但是爸爸来接我的时候他就不见了。星期六的时候在书店外面。还有昨天等车的时候。我见到他好多次了，但他好像很怕我，我一看他，他就跑了。”  
“那个叔叔长什么样子啊？”  
“个子没有爸爸高，比爸爸要胖，穿的衣服有点点脏。那个叔叔一点也不爱干净，没有刮胡子。”  
“要是再看到怪叔叔，一定要告诉爸爸。晚上爸爸给你做你喜欢吃的菜。”  
“好啊，我们快回家吧。”  
赖伟抱着女儿走回家，一路上有说有笑，谁也没发现，身后有个男人一路跟着，直到小区门口。  
赖伟做私人教练，有时候比较忙。这天下午放学，赖伟没来得及去接女儿，晚了半个小时。本来以为赖萌行会像以前一样在警卫室等着，但等赖伟到的时候，警卫室的人却说没有看到。回到家里，家里也没有人。  
等到赖伟找到自己女儿的时候，天已经黑了。小小的身体窝在堆满垃圾的垃圾桶旁，衣服很脏，脸上有伤痕。赖伟去抱自己的女儿，可女儿死活不愿意让他碰，嘴里一直喊着疼。  
叫来救护车，把女儿送到医院，赖伟才知道他晚到的这半小时发生了什么事。  
“我女儿才六岁，她只是个孩子。他怎么能下得去手啊！”赖伟红着眼眶，用手砸着桌面，痛苦地哭着。“她才六岁。”  
池震站起身拍了拍赖伟的肩，“事情都会过去的，我会帮你的。以后警察问你什么问题你都可以不用回答，直到上庭前，其他的，都交给我。”

晚上，池震坐在客厅的地毯上，手里拿着从修车厂发现的几张照片。茶几上放着两瓶酒，一瓶空了四分之三，一瓶还没开，杯子里的冰块已经化了大半，漂浮在棕色的液体里。反复看了不知多少遍，池震抓着照片趴在茶几上醉了过去。再睁眼，照片散落一桌，地毯上还掉了一两张。捡起照片，池震突然发现，照片里有一个人十分熟悉。那张侧脸。  
陆离。  
是陆离。  
陆离的女儿和赖伟的女儿差不多大，而且在一个幼儿园。  
关于陆离的一切，池震都想知道，但却无法接近。  
七年前陆离结婚，池震包了一个大红包去道喜。但在门口就被拦住了，连两位新人的面都没见到。陆离讨厌他，在陆离眼里他池震就是个不分黑白的人渣。可这个人渣也有自己的公平正义，知道自己该干什么，不该做什么。他也有自己喜欢的人，哪怕他就像天上的那轮明月，渴望而不可及。  
池震在幼儿园门口盯了两天，向所有照片里出现过的女孩和她们父母了解过情况。池震也因此见到了陆离的前妻。知道陆离的女儿没事，池震心里的石头终于放下了。

“我跟我前妻还有徐建国，都是从小一起长大的。”  
徐建国比赖伟和黄淑芬大了四五岁，就像大哥哥一样，带着两个弟弟妹妹玩。徐建国一直喜欢着这个小了自己五岁的妹妹，没想到却嫁给了一同的玩伴赖伟。  
酒席上徐建国撂了两位新人的脸面，从那之后便进城去打工了。再见时，他们的女儿已经会打酱油了。徐建国上门找过黄淑芬，自然也就见过赖萌行。女孩儿像母亲小时候一样可爱，甚至比母亲还俊俏几分。  
“我没想到他居然会做出那种事。我承认我去调查他。”  
刚开始赖伟以为徐建国只是想要回黄淑芬的女儿回去跟她结婚，直到自己的女儿出事。从家乡打听到徐建国的工作地点，赖伟只要一有时间就去找徐建国，逼问是不是他对自己女儿作恶。刚开始徐建国还否认，但后来徐建国被逼烦了，承认了事实。那天两人大打出手，本来以为做健身教练的打一个修车的轻而易举，没想到徐建国把赖伟胖揍了一顿。赖伟叫嚣着一定要杀了徐建国。  
赖伟花了一个多星期的时间调查徐建国的生活习惯，他一定要手刃这个伤害自己女儿的禽兽。

案子定在下周三开庭。  
池震将所有材料整理好，在所有能挖坑的地方给控方证人挖坑。上庭前还特地去看望了黄淑芬。黄淑芬照顾着女儿。  
池震是第一次见到这个女孩儿。女孩很怕生，拽着妈妈的衣服，躲在妈妈身后，用惊恐的眼神望着池震。黄淑芬把女儿抱在怀里，抚摸着她的头。  
“她有点怕生，池大律师您别介意啊，您快坐下。”  
“好好，我就是过来看看你们母女俩。”  
“我们娘俩有啥好看的，都好，都好。孩他爹的官司咋样了？”  
“我来就是说这件事，后天，星期三，开庭。相信我，一定会帮你们家的。”  
黄淑芬连忙拽过女儿，跪下就给池震磕头。池震连忙将女人和孩子扶起来，让两人好好坐着。“我是你请的律师，自然会对你负责。”  
池震坐着聊了一会儿家常，回事务所最后梳理开庭的资料。  
池震有十成十的把握可以打赢这个官司。可池震不明白，赖伟宁愿自己定罪也不愿意说出了的凶手究竟是谁。

月黑风高夜，杀人放火天。似乎黑夜可以掩盖所有的罪恶，而雨水又能净化所有的不洁。  
赖伟找好了时间，准备趁着夜深人静溜进汽车厂杀了徐建国。却没想到，徐建国半夜出来上厕所。赖伟躲在徐建国宿舍里，目睹着一个人将徐建国杀害，然后拖着他的尸体不见了踪影。  
有些失神地回到自己车上，却被后座上多出的人下了一跳。赖伟以为那人是来灭口的，手里握着刀，准备鱼死网破。  
“我不是来杀你的，我是来帮你的。为了那种人渣脏了自己的手，不值得。”  
“你要干嘛...我不用你帮我...”  
“人已经死了，你女儿的事没有人知道了。杀人的事我来，剩下的事我交给你。找个没人的地方把后备箱里的尸体扔了，然后把车洗了。”  
“人是你杀的...警方查起来...”  
“打算杀人的时候你怎么没想那么多？你收了健身俱乐部的女会员多少钱，心甘情愿地将自己的结发妻子赶走？他是比你更可恶，那么你呢？”  
男人下车离开，赖伟愣了一会儿开着车去了荒山附近。那里有一栋私人别墅，是女会员送给他的，名义上是私人教练，背地里做着见不得人的勾当。  
尸体被扔在荒山上。后半夜的一场大雨冲刷了所有痕迹。车子没有停进车库，在外面冲刷了一夜，看着干净的车，赖伟便没有去洗车。也正因如此，警方在赖伟的后备箱发现了徐建国掉落的头发。

开庭那天，池震满怀自信，逼得控方证人哑口无言。  
最终，赖伟无罪释放。  
池震对着采访的摄像机说着冠冕堂皇的话。却不知电视机前有人握着拳想将他碎尸万段。

世间只有颠倒配，哪有才子配佳人？赖伟算不上什么才子，黄淑芬更算不上什么佳人。可女人却是真心实意地愿意跟着男人。可男人见多了城市中的莺莺燕燕，习惯了有钱人的歌舞升平，早就看腻了家里的糟糠之妻，恨不得她早点离开。  
案子结束了。  
知道黄淑芬愿意砸锅卖铁的帮自己打官司，赖伟的良心有了一丝的疼痛。给池震结清了律师费，赖伟把黄淑芬留下了，一家人好好的过日子。

“你怎么知道我家？”陆离看着门外的池震问。  
“听说你辞职了。”  
“关你什么事？池大律师。”  
“不然来做我的调查员啊...”  
池震话还没说完，陆离便关上了门，留着池震自己在外面瞎叫唤。


End file.
